Harry Styles and Me Harry Styles FanFic
by oliviadirection
Summary: a story about a girl who falls in love with the member of One Direction, Harry Styles. Also includes Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik 3
1. Chapter 1: Raining Men

**Chapter 1:**

"We need to go inside, its getting cold and my hands are hurting from holding on to all these bags" i stated to sophie as we opened the door to starbucks.

We walked in the huge coffee shop to see nothing but a sea of people holding giant mugs that seemed to be just filled with cream, we went up to the counter and ordered our 2 double chocolate hot chocolates and a bag of marshmellows, once we had collected and payed for our drinks we stood around amlesly looking for a place to sit, of course there was nowhere. A hand was waving vigorasly in the corner of my eye, i turned around to see a curly haired boy waving for me and sophie to come and sit with them.

"Sophie! over there, with those 5 boys, they have 2 spare seats and want us to go sit with them"

"But we dont know them" she said turning around to see who i was talking about "They could be randomers or something"

"Well, i dont really want to be standing here with about a million bags looking lost, besides, they look kind of fit"

we casually strolled over to the table, i could feel their eyes scanning my body to see what i looked like, i looked like a tramp by the way. it was pouring with rain so that concluded me having half my hair stuck to my face and my make up half way down my chin.

"Are you sure its ok for us to sit, we have loads of bags and are soaking wet" i asked as i pulled a chair out sitting down

"Yeah, of course, we dont mind its better then having you stand up and look like wallies" the irish one stated laughing as he took a sip of his drink

We were talking for about half an hour, getting to know one another then it hit me, i knew i had seen these boys before but i was never sure where , it was of that talent show, The X-Factor, i never really got into it because my parents were never big fans, i managed to catch a glimpse of it every now and again when it was on, i actually remeber them coming 3rd and how i knew they would become famous for there looks alone. i was never a huge fan of boy bands, though i must say these 5 were absolutly beautiful.I whispered to Sophie to see if she agreed about the whole x-factor thing, it turned out she did concidering she asked them flat out.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed "YOU GUYS WERE OFF THAT X-FACTOR THING WERNT YOU!"

they reluctantly nooded, i guess they didnt want us knowing about them being famous incase we thought of them differently, we didnt, we both still thought they were fit, besides, they were round our age. My phone rang, it was my dad. He would always call at awkward times, especially around hot boys.

"Darling, me and your mum are going away for the week, we left money in the kitchen and put the house alarm on, we are about to get on the plane so we will ring you when we land, be good and dont spend too much money, Love you"

He hung up before i could even reply, my parents were always going on holidays together, i never minded to much, i liked to have the house to myself, i loved inviting friends over and throwing small partys but today i was in the mood to go home and see them. I informed Sophie that she is staying at mine tonight, we lived right next door to eachother, plus our parents work together.

"Soph, your staying at mine tonight, dad and mum have gone on holiday and my house is boring without you, get your shopping bags so we can get out of here, we need to go waitrose and stock up on our food" i interupted her deep conversation with one of the boys.

"No, dont go, cant you come to our hotel for a bit? it gets so boring round there" asked the boy with a quiff.

Sophie got straight in there and agreed, she seemed really into these boys concidering she didnt even want to go and sit with them in the first place. I dragged sophie to the toilets to discuss the situation, i looked in the mirror discusted at what i looked like as i was trying to sort out my make-up sophie was trying to convince me to go.

"There just boys, who are famous remember, you totally like that curly haired one anyway, and the one i was sitting next to, louis i think, eh, i had a mental orgasm over him"

"Ok Ok, a bit to much information, we will go but leave later yeah, and yeah, your right... i do really like the one with curly hair" i said as i walked out of the bathroom, i turned my head to face the direction i was walking and never guess who i bumbed into, yes Mr Curls.

"My names harry by the way, Harry Styles" he stated putting his hand out infront of him

My hand met his and they shook "Im Olivia, Olivia Green" I smilied as our hands gradually dropped down beside me, from what was a hand shake was now me and him holding hands.

I grabbed my bags from under the table and made my way out, once we were out in the open the rain had calmed down, i still looked stupid but oh well, he seemed to like me looking like this so i havent got a problem, me and harry lead the group to the hotel, i would occasionally looked behind me to see Sophie and Louis also holding hands in deep conversation with one another. I really think ive fallen for harry, even if we have just met, we have a lot in common, he isnt really my usal type but we seemed to get on really well, maybe its just a friend thing, ill probably find out sooner or later anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Actually

Chapter 2

We eventually got to the hotel after what seemed like forever walking which in actual fact was only 5 minutes. The front entrance was packed outside full of screaming girl fans, they all looked as if the were about to cry. With the look on their faces they didn't seem to pleased, i mean, i was holding Harrys hand and Louis was holding Sophies, we wernt exactally going out with these guys but it wasnt the best idea to hold the hand of girls wanna be future husbands.

"You should go say hi to them" I told the boys as we made our way through the car park "They have probably traveled along way to see you, we'll wait inside the lobby, just take a few pictures and sign a few things, i know what its like when a celebrity doesnt come out and see you when youve traveled for miles." I reasured them that me and Sophie would be alright, then they escorted themselves towards the girls.

Sophie and I made our way into the lobby, we grabbed a magazine and sat down on the leather sofas. We were chatting about how we thought this was all a dream, i kept pinching myself to prove to myself this WAS real life. I asked Sophie what she thought about the girls hating she just said that they will get over it, if they see the boys are happy they wouldnt care less, she had a good point to be honest.

About 10 minutes later they made their way through the revolving doors to take us up to their rooms, It was this 9th floor room 402, the key was slotted in the door and with a light *click* it swung open. We were greated by a huge living room with a T.V bigger then any ive seen before, i dumped my bags in the corner whilst harry took my dripping coat of my shoulders.

"Its HUGE!" i said as i looked through the rooms "Ive never seen anything like it!"

"Its not that big, its what we usally have when we stay in London" replied Harry with his signiture grin on his face.

He grabbed my waist and spun me around. By this time Louis and Sophie had wondered off, whilst Liam, Niall and Zayn were creating food mixtures in the clean kitchen. I was desperate for a shower.

"Harry, I really need a shower, i hate the feeling of having clothes stick to me" i whispered in his ear.

"Down the hall way second to the right" He replied letting go of my waist.

I headed in the direction Harry told me, i looked over my shoulder to see Harry watching me walk away, i locked the door behind me then began to unbutton the back of my top to let it drop to my ankles, then i took of my leggings to step into the warm, powerful shower. This had to be one of the best showers i had ever had, it was soothing yet refreshing. About 20 minutes later i got out, dried myself off only to remember i had no clothes to dress in, the ones i had bought today were way to summery for this weather, i put my hair in a towel bundle on the top of my head and unlocked the door, as i stepped out to try and find harry i was confronted by Niall holding what looked like a bowl of smarties, doritos and cheese.

"WOW." that is the only thing he could say, i wasnt revealing anything so i dont know what was so attractive about me. "I think i will go get Harry to fetch some clothes for you" he said as he walked into another room of this gigantic house. Seconds later Harry emerged from the same room holding his purple jack wills hoodie and some grey tracksuit bottoms.

"You look amazing, by the way" Those were the only words that would came out of his mouth.

"Why thank you" was the only thing that came out of mine, but instead i gave him a little smile.

I took the clothes out of his hands and turned around to walk back to the bathroom, i could feel him watching me as i did so but this time i didnt look back. I put his clothes on and hung mine over the bath, i put my hair in a messy bun with my hair tye that was around my wrist. As i walked to the living room Harry was sitting on the sofa facing me, he stood up and looked at me wearing these huge clothes, with no make up probably looking worse then i did before. He once again comlimented me with unneccesarry compliments, but this time instead of me replying to him, i tucked a curl behind his ear, then we snuggled up on the sofa to watch Harrys favourite film Love Acutally. As i lay there with him i looked around to see Louis and Sophie looking a bit more comfortable then just 'friends'. She looked at me as i gave her a cheeky wink, then turned around to see Harrys emerald green eyes gazing down at mine. I can't belive i was becoming so close to him already, oh well, things happen for a reason, right?


	3. Chapter 3: xbox or bed?

Chapter 3

The credits had finally come up, i wasnt really paying attention during the film that much anyway, i was more interested in Harry, my life, Sophie and Louis, how my ex-boyfriend would feel about this. I knew Harry wasnt paying much attention either, i would occasionally see him peering over to look at Louis or fiddle with my hair, i didnt mind much, i took it in a good way really. Once the credits stopped rolling i jumped up off my seat and turned to Harry, he looked back looking slightly confused, the awkward silence was broke by sophie singing 'down in the jungle', she always sung that at awkward times. We all chatted for about 10 minutes before Louis decided to take Sophie out for a meal, Harry and I was meant to go but i didnt feel well after being out in the rain so much. I felt a bit sorry for Harry, though, he really looked like he needed a night out. Liam, Niall and Zayn had already left ages ago, they went to lazer quest or something so me and Harry decided to stay in and keep eachother company. I remebered what i said earlier to Sophie about leaving later on today, so i decided to go and talk to her whilst she was getting ready.

"Hey, Soph, you know what i said about leav-" i was interupted by her burning her hand on the straightners she found in the room.

"Ouch.. Livs i really dont want to leave tonight, ive grown really close to Louis in the past 3 hours, i can see you and Harry have bonded well too, why dont we stay the night? Louis said we can have the spare double bed at the end of the corridor, i really like him Livs, i really do"

I could tell she really liked him, i knew she would. Their personalities matched so well it was unreal, the strange thing was is that i wanted to stay too just coz i knew me and Harry would have fun tonight on our own. I agreed to stay and left it at that so Soph and I went to tell Harry the good news. Louis was grabbing his coat that was hung by the door and gentally grabbed Sophies wrist, they left the room then it all went quiet. The silence wasn't awkward, though, i liked that, i like to be around a boy that i can be confident around all the time, even when it was quiet. Seconds later we burst into laughter at how odd we both looked standing in the hallway, to be honest, it actually was quite funny.

"How about some x-box then babe?" Harry asked as he changed the TV settings

"Why not then BABE" I said it in such away as if he made me laugh when he said it, it did make me laugh, ive never had someone thats not my boyfriend call me babe before "Just be prepared for some ass whooping by a girl"

An hour had passed, yes, i did get beat by Harry on Fifa a load of times but whos counting? I really enjoyed having personal time with him for these next couple of hours, we got on so well it was unreal, it felt as if we've known eachother for year, we chatted about our parents and familys, not to forget the x-factor experience. We ate the kitchen out of house and home, im suprised he still liked me after hes seen me: a) look like a tramp b) eat like a tramp c) be a tramp. He must of done though, otherwise he would have kicked me out already. After we finished eating the attention turned to me, he took my hand and helped me up of the counter i was seated on.

"Olivia, I know we've only just met, but i like you so much it kills me to know i might not see you again, i have grown to you so much and i feel like we've been together for ages. These past few hours have been the best of my life, i really hope you feel the same way as i do"

I replied with a simple "Harry, Im a lesbien" The look on his face was hilarious! He thought i was actually being serious "Im joking, silly" Thats better, the atmosphere had gone back to being more serious "Harry, i feel the same way about you, Im falling for you and i dont think i can help it, your so nice, kind, good looking, i dont know what you see in me but you obviously see something, dont you?"

He pulled me closer to him and as i tip toed to look him in the eyes, he said "I see eveything" from that moment a part of me inside came alive, a feeling that i had never got before sparked up. Our heads grew closer and the gap between us disappeard, i tilted my head to one side, his to the other, i ran my fingers through his curly hair then our lips met. They were so soft and delicate, the taste was so sweet and mesmorising, i couldnt have asked for anything better. The kiss lasted for a meer 10 seconds, it felt like eternity to me, Once our lips left one anothers i looked into his bold green eyes, he bit his bottom lip before we both let out a small put passionate smile. He lifted me up by my legs and took me to the bedroom. I wrapped my legs around him then we just lay there, i could feel him breathing on me, we were there for a good half an hour just looking in eachothers eyes i was thinking of how i was the luckiest girl alive. We really did have some sort of connection. After Harry had fallen to sleep, by the way, he looked amazing when he sleeps, i reached over to grap my blackberry from the side table and sent a text to Soph.

"Sorry babe! your gonna have to sleep with Louis tonight ;) Harry has seemed to take your half of the bed ;D i hope your having a good night with Mr Tomlinson, by the way, me and Harry kissed! it was so amazing! i really do like him you know! try not to get to pissed but have fun. P.S no funny buisness you hear me? Love You xoxo"

seconds later my phone buzzed *Message- Soph 3*

"Well done babes! and dont worry, i dont mind sharing with Louis! sleep tight but same to you, know funny buisness :))) P.S Me and Louis kissed too, that was even more amazing :D Love You To xoxo"

I put my phone on the side and felt two warm hand pull me closer to an even warmer body.

"Was it really that amazing?" Great, he heard me boasting about the kiss, i could tell he was smiling though by the way he said it, i said "Yes, it really was Mr Styles" He kissed the back of my neck and we both finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in the exact same position as i went to sleep, Harrys arms still wrapped around me and him breathing down my neck. I reached for my phone: *4 missed calles. 5 messages. 15 bbm's* The bbm's were just chain mail but the others where my dads. I lifted Harrys arm off of my waist to place them back down on the bed, i went into the en-suite to call my dad.

"Hey dad, sorry i was asleep, did you land alright?" i asked as i put the toilet lid down to sit on it.

"Hello, its ok, were fine out here. The weathers perfect! We might be back later then planned, your Mum has caught something and the doctors dont speak very good english, we will ring you when we get the chance to next, did you get home alright last night sweetie?" Crap. what do i say, lie or tell the truth... hmm...

"If im honest no, i didnt, well im fine its just erm, eh, mm, i stayed round a friends, not one you've met just, eh, friend. I have to go now! breakfast is ready call you soon! love you bye!" I hung up almost instantly then put my phone down my bra. I walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by Harry laying on the bed with nothing but his boxers on.

"I must say, you do look rather nice this morning with my pyjamas bottoms and strap top" He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well i must say, you look rather nice yourself with bed head curls and calvin kleins on" I replied giving him a cheeky wink. "Coming for breakfast then BABE?"

I could hear him jump up quickly to put clothes on, seconds later he was already walking behind me holding on to my waist, he turned around and kissed me on the forehead.

"So are we, like, dating now or are we still just 'friends'" He asked

"well, concidering we kissed, slept in the same bed, pretty much what couples do, then if you want, i suppose..." I let out a little laugh the buried my head into his hoodie

This lovely moment was then interupted by Louis, Sophie and Niall walking into the kitchen desperate for a full english breakfast. Luckily i took food tec as a GCSE so i was fully able to make a breakfast such as this one.

"I need my girlfriend to be able to cook, congratualtions darling, you passed the test, you can now officially date me." Harry complimented me more on my cooking then anyone has ever done before, that little remark about 'being able to cook' deserved that little punch on the arm i gave him.

"So you two are like, an official item now, eh?" remarked Louis nudging Harry.

"Yeh you could say that, I know we've only known eachother for not even a whole day but we both like eachother, i could see this working, i really could" He replied to Louis then looked me in the eyes, i knew he meant it when he said this could work, going into a relationship with a celebrity at an early stage can be risky, i feel like my life is revloved around risks so why not give it a shot?

It was now late lunch time and i had just got dressed, i found some clothes out of my shopping bags then made my way down in the lift with Sophie. We had to leave now because the boys had to do some work in the studios, i didnt want to get in their way, especially before the single release. Once in the lobby Harry and I were left alone for a little while.

"Olivia, heres my number, ring me tonight before you go to sleep, i need to say goodnight to my girlfriend now, dont i?" we exchanged numbers "Listen, if you get any hate off of girls, let me know, i will sort 'em out by tweeting them or something, I will miss you lots, cant wait to see you again" I could feel my eyes swelling up with tears. I held them in. I didnt want to leave him now, we had become attached to eachother, i felt as if i needed to rely on him for company, we had a quick kiss, it may have been quick but it was still as amazing as ever, then he watched me go down the stairs and into the taxi. Before we even got out of the car park my phone buzzed: *New Message: Harry Styles*

"_Missing you already beautiful, cant wait to see you again xoxo"_

I didnt know what to reply, how can you reply to something like that?

_"Miss you too, when you see me again i will try and make an effort :) bye babe xoxo"_

_SEND. _That had to be one of the cringest texts ive ever sent, i didnt care much, at least i didnt have to say it face to face. The taxi pulled up to my house, Soph and I hopped out then collected our luggage, i decided i didnt feel well so i let Sophie go back to her house for a little while. I put my key in the door then stepped into my eerie hallway. I never liked it much, always seemed to empty, the slightest creek would freak me out. I took my bags to the living room then headed for the kitchen. I made myself a hot chocolate the went to my bedroom, my room was light pink with clothes everywhere, it had a king size bed at the head of the room then a dressing table at the other. I plugged my charger in the wall then lay on my bed. It wasnt late yet, only 8:00pm, i decided to ring him now, just incase i feel asleep.

*_ring ring* _"Hey babe, you alright" I was so releved when i familiar voice answered.

"Hey, how was recording?"

"It was good, did you get home alright? i thought i told you to ring when you were going to bed or are you going to sleep.. you are a little bit of a sleepy head arent you" I let out a slight laugh.

"Thats good, and yes thanks, i am ringing you when im about to sleep! i have had a hectic couple of days, an early night will do me good if i do say so myself, just becuase i want an early night does not make me a sleepy head Mr Styles!"

"Ok Ok babe, but yes, early sleeping is being sleepy Mrs Styles!"

wow. he just called me Mrs Styles. how amazing. He already wants to get married. The phone call went on for a good hour before he eventually was needed to cook late night dinner, we chatted about random things and how much we missed eachother, a bit cliche right?

"I have to go now baby, tomorrow i have a suprise for you, i love you so much its unreal, night night" He said it so soothing it was almost sending me to sleep.

"Night, and i dont want you turning all your attention on me that you very much, I love you to, sleep well!" Did i just say that.. i sound like my mum ...

I plugged my phone in the charger then placed it on the side. I was wondering what he had planned for me tomorrow, i was already trying to work out what to wear and how to have my hair, i put my phone on *phone calls only* then went to sleep thinking how much i really love Harry and how much i wanted to be with him for like, the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry! This chapters a little boring and long but the next on is a lot more interesting!<strong>_

_**Please Reveiw and shizz :)) **_

_**Love Olivia xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5: Picnic in the Park

Chapter 5

I was woken up by a knock at the door. I turned to my side to look at the clock, Half Eleven. Wow, it was late, anyway i chucked on Harrys hoodie then ran down the stairs, i looked through the peep whole but i couldnt see anything. I opened the bulky door but there was still nothing there, i looked downwards and saw the prettiest bunch of flowers i had ever seen, it couldnt have been Harry, he doesnt know where i live, unless Soph gave him my address. I picked up this massive bundle then placed it on the kitchen side, i searched around to find a note, ah, got it.

_"A beautiful bunch of flowers for my beautiful girlfriend. Meet me in the park at 8pm tonight, wear what you like, you look good in anything ;) lots of love Hazza xoxo"_

That would have to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, I put the flowers in a vase and took them up to my my room, i put it on my dressing table next to my makeup. What do i wear? It will be quite cold but i wanna look good. This is so difficult, I looked through my wardrobe to find something to wear, i picked out high wasted shorts, a baggy top and blue converse, casual yet sexy. The rest of my day consisted of texting Harry, Eating, Films and thinking about tonight, what happend if he doesnt like me? Or what i look like... I think im gonna die.

It was 6pm, i left myself plenty of time to get ready for this important occasion, i got in the shower, got dressed then did my hair. It took me a whole hour to get my hair perfect, i decided to put it in plats dropping down the side of my head and then backcombed the top to give it volume, i put a flower in, did my a quick layer of make up on then headed for the door. I looked at the clock. SHIT. Half 7 . It took me half an hour by car to get there let alone me walking it, i called a cab to pick me up. It arrived at quater to 8 then i eventually got there for quater past. I hope he wasn't mad or he hadn't left yet, then i would have been in tears. He hadn't left, he was still there sitting on a red checked blanket with a woven basket next to him. He stood up to greet me by pulling me closer to him.

"You look beautiful tonight, im loving the flowers in your hair too" He smiled, i loved it when he did, it was always a warm, comforting smile.

"Sorry im late, i had to wait for a cab, i could never had walked here and got here on time. Your looking handsome yourself" I replied back.

He guided me to the blanket, "Come sit down, I have food" He looked at me cheekily.

This moment was so romantic, we layed our heads back on the blanket and looked at the stars. It was the kind of thing you would see in the movies, i loved it, i couldnt have asked for a better way to spend my Sunday night.

"I loved those flowers by the way, there in my bedroom on my dressing table, they smell the so nice, you really do know how to treat a girl don't you?"

"I try my best" he relpied "I'm glad you liked them. Listen to this..."

He pulled his phone from his pocket the clicked play.. (8) Your insecure... dont know what for... you turn heads when you walked through the do-o-or (8). It was there song. I was the first person other then the band to hear it, i felt so lucky.

"Are you sure you should be showing me this?" i asked "It doesnt come out until next week, arent you gonna get in trouble?"

He didnt talk until the song finshed, i died at Harrys solo by the way, it was so amazing.

"No, i shouldnt, but i feel as if i can trust you enough now that you won't go and tell anyone? I mean, its coming out soon but if management find out i will be in some serious shit"

"Dont worry babe, i wont tell a soul, pinky promise" I lifted up my pinky the wrapped it around his, i couldnt tell anyone, then me and Harry's relationship would be over.

It was now 10pm. It was getting late, the food in the basket had gone and my hair had just flopped because i was laying on Harry for half the night. The sky was clear with just a few stars dotted around everywhere, the silence was peacful but broken by me or Harry laughing at one anothers jokes. We kissed a few times, nothing too long though, it was magical. I needed to get home soon, dad has probably rung the house phone loads of time and know ones answered.

"Babe, i need to go, ill speak to you later eh?" I said as i took Harry coat of my shoulders.

"Well, your not going home on your own in the dark, i would worry over you, can i walk you home? Ill leave the basket here then come back to get it later" he replied

"Why not" We left the park hand in hand and walked down towards my house, the journey didn't seem to be as long as it was, it felt about 5 minutes when it was 30. I arrived at my house, Harrys face was in amazment at the size of it, it wasn' t that big by the way, just looked it on the outside.

"WOW. you thought my hotel room was big, this is better!" His face was a picture, a smile wider the Russia, if i was honest i didnt want him knowing i lived in a big house, he could have thought i was a snobby, stuck up bitch, i really hope he didn't. We got to the door and kissed. This was the longest i think i have ever kissed someone before, im suprised i didn't need to catch my breath once. Our lips unlocked and i slid the key in the door, i felt bad for Harry. He seemed really lonley...

"You know what Hazza? Stay round mine tonight, my beds cold and i dont want you walking home on your own... a good looking boy like you has a higer chance of getting kidnapped then i do" He let out a laugh then came into my hallway, his face still in shock due to the size.

I showed him to my room then got changed into my pyjamas, i forgot that Harry was there, supprsingly i didn't mind. I always think im fat but my friends tell me im not, i suppose if i was then Harry would have run by now, i asked Harry if he needed pyjamas, he just said hes alright with sleeping in his boxers, what a suprise ... He didn't seem to comfortable in my house, i don't know why, my parents were out and there was know one in the house.

"Look, Harry, i know this isn't your house but you don't have to act like your a guest, just relax and be yourself, i don't like you being shy, besides, my parents won't be home in a long time yet" We passionatly kissed.

"Ok Ok, i will try" He laughed as did I. "I had a really good night tonight, i think my cooking skills were the best thing about it" He closed is eyes as if i was going to him him. I did, in a joking way.

"I think the best thing about tonight was seeing the look on your face when i was getting undressed" His eyes widened, once again we kissed.

"I can't wait to see what this relationship has in store for us, it looks like its going to be fun" He said as he run his fingers through my hair.

"You havent seen the best of it yet"


	6. Chapter 6: Babe or Bastard?

Chapter 6

A month has passed, a lot had happened in this passed month, Louis and Sophie are official, our friend Lauren got cosy with Liam and now were on Holiday with them, its been an eventful few weeks, Mum and Dad have met Harry, they said they liked him, which has got a lot of worry off my shoulders. Plus Mine and Harrys parents seem to click really well too.

"Lets go!" Sophie was shouting at me to get out of the hotel room.

"Im coming! i just cant find my Sunglasses!"

5 minutes later, i still couldnt find them. "Thats it!" I heard a familiar voice say.

Harry swung the door open then picked me up over his shoulder, run away from my room then plonked me down at the lift, great. I had no sunglasses.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Harry as he pressed the button in the lift.

"We couldn't wait anymore, if we waited to long we would have had know chance of getting sunbeds at the beach" *Ding* we reached the ground floor.

We made our way through the lobby, people admiring Harry and Louis as we did so, not so much Me though, i was holding Harrys hand which did not go well with one girl.

"Oi! Hazza! Who da fuck is this gyal, shes some kinda sket, you know."

Great. Chav.

"Dont say that, Know need to hate, im not a sket, actually" I snapped back at her

"How about a Photo and autograph then just leave us alone, yeh? She's right, she isn't a sket, my girlfriend if you must know" He said looking at me.

"Fine, but my sister aint gonna be please ya know fam."

They took pictures then went to sit back on the sofas, i had been getting a lot of hate recently, on twitter and things, i just try to ignore them, i don't really want to get involved. We got to the beach and managed to get 4 sunbeds. Niall, Liam, Lauren and Zayn had gone to the water park across the road, Sophie had caught some kind of ear infection so couldn't go, i decided to stay with her, as did Harry and Louis. The beach was warm, with an occasinal sea breeze swooping past, my tan was coming on very nicely. Harry and Sophie still looked pale but Louis looked like he had been here for years.

"Me and Olivia are going in the sea, its hot, plus these flys are pissing me off" He said taking his top off.

wow, a six pack. It wasn't like a models one, it was just perfect. I loved it when he had no top on, made me feel warm inside, now it was my turn. He had seen me in my bikini before but i still got worried if he looked at me in a funny way, he didn't thank god.

"Ready?" I asked him as he took my hand and guided me to the sea, the sand was hot on our feet so we decided to run there instead. Harry being Harry lept the the sea without second thought, me on the other hand, tiptoed my way in slowly.

"Come on you wimp! Its not that cold, did i mention you look rather fit in a bikini?" He winked but i just splashed him with water. He stood up then grabbed me at the waist, i was kicking up a fuss at first but i thought to myself i would never get out of his tight grip. He plonked me in the water then we sat facing eachother. I wrapped my legs around his waist then we kissed. This was so romantic, the sun reflected on the sea, Harrys lips tasted like the salt water, it was a nice taste though if i do say so myself. *whistle, whistle* Had to be Louis. Harry didn't even bother turning around to see who it was, he just stuck his middle finger up at where the noise was coming from, yep, it was Louis. The kiss was interupted by a flash, we both turned our heads to see what it was, it was the paps. SHIT. this is really not good for my reputation, hated by all One Direction fans? I'm scared.

"Listen Babe, let them do what they like, if people hated on you then there just out of order, dont panic, ill protect you" I let out a laugh, then our heads grew closer and we kissed again_. *flash, flash, flash*_

"After the count of 3 we will kick the water towards them, ruin there camera?" i whispered in his ear. He let out a small laugh and agreed.

"1! 2! 3!"

The amount of water that was produced by my feet bouncing in the water was incredible, we completly covered the paps and there cameras. Harry and I was wetting ourselves with laughter, they were shouing at us, we ignored them, that was the best thing we could have done. I hopped on Harrys back then headed towards the other two, i had all his droopy curls in my face before he sat me down on the sunbed. We spent the rest of the day lounging around on the beach until it finally got cold and we went inside.

***HOURS LATER***

We decided to go to a club, i wasn't at the right age, neither was Harry, but we thought we would give it a shot, i dressed up more classy in a jumpsuit with wedges, slapped on some makeup then we were ready to go. We both looked older then we are.

YES. we got in. This was a new experience for me and Harry, The others had been to a club before but we hadn't. It was loud with a load of drunk people scattered around everywere. We drunk for like the whole night, Harry was funny when he was drunk, i'd never seen him this out of his head before, it was quite funny, really. I was drunk but i still was able to stand up straight and remember where i was, i had fun with Sophie whilst Louis and Harry were messing about.

"Just going toilet, ive been dying for a piss all night!" i shouted in Soph's ear.

"Ok! Dont get lost" She souted back.

I walked back from the toilets only to be confronted by my worst nightmare. Some pretty blonde bitch was all over Harry, my heart was crushed.

"Excuse me? what the fuck do you think your doing?" I asked the girl

"Fuck off Olivia, you ugly sket" No, that didn't come from the the girl, it was from Harry.

Tears were streaming down my face as i ran out of the club, i turned to see if Harry was even slightly dazed by what just happened, he was more interested in the girl then anything. I left the club heartbroken, I still had feelings for him but i cant belive he would say that? After everything i have been through with him it was over like THAT. I was scared what he would say tomorrow, what would happen if he really meant it, we'd be over forever.

"Livs! Wait up!" It was Soph. She was running towards me with Louis tagging behind, they wern't completly drunk, they wernt sober either.

"He called me an ugly sket! He's such an asshole!" I screamed as i buried my head into Soph.

"He is, let me and Lou go have words with him, Heres the key, go back to your room and sleep, we will sort it out when were all a bit less drunk" She hugged me then handed me the key, i made my way to our room. I lay on the bed fully clothed crying. My pillow was covered in wet mascara and foundation, i eventually cried myself to sleep trying not to think of what Harry said, I hate him so much. bastard.


	7. Chapter 7: Your Song

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning just as pissed off as i was the night before, until i turned around.

"HARRY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU DICK!" i shouted at the top of my lungs. He was sleeping in my bloddy bed. In just boxers. Did he think i forgot about last night? He jumped straight up looking confused. He must have forgotten what happened, unluckily for him i didn't.

"Why the hell are you in my bed?" i asked

"Because this is where i sleep..." He said it in a stange way. He was is clueless.

"you called me ugly last night you twat! your such a bastard" I burst into tears and collapsed on the bed

"Ok, a jokes a joke, your scaring me now Olivia, i never said that"

"You did, im not lying Harry, i can't belive you'd say that just get out!" I pointed towards the door.

"Shit, did i? Im so sorry. I must have been drunk out of my head. I didn't mean anything i said, your the most beautiful thing on this planet, you mean the world to me." He sat down on the bed to comfort me, i did't want him to but maybe he didn't mean what he said, THINK OLIVIA. He still said it, ahhh, what shall i do? I stood up suddenly.

"Harry, just go, Louis rooms just over the corridor, i need time to think, send Sophie over here will you?" He left looking so upset, i felt bad, then remembered what he said the night before, i just about had time to go to the toilet before Sophie came through the door.

"Babe, are you alright?" She had her makeup smothered in the wrong places and her hair looked worse then amy winehouses on a bad day, she always cared for me when i was upset thats why were such good friends i think.

"I don't know what to do, I spoke to him and he said he didn't mean anything he said, he was sleeping in my bed for god sake! I was so pissed off when i woke up, he's broken my heart real bad, what do i so Soph? Help me!"

"Listen, have a shower then come down for breakfast, Louis is talking to Harry as we speak, see what he has to say, yeah?" She put the shower on then left the room, shutting the door behing her.

**Meanwhile across the corridor... Harry's P.O.V **

Louis was explaining to me everything that i had done wrong that night before, i can't remember anything, who was this blonde girl?

"Louis, i've messed up big time, i really can't remember anything from last night, i love her so much it's unreal. How do i make it up to her, do you think she will ever forgive me?" I sat down next to Louis to see what he had to say.

"Yeah, i know you've messed up but whats done is done. Think about it, you called this girl you love more then anything ugly, especially after everything thats happened with her ex, just have some thinking time then go and apoligise to her"

"I have to do more then say sorry, thanks mate, ill see what i can do" As i left the room i brushed past Sophie who looked pretty dissapointed in me, i went down to reception to sort this out once and for all.

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Things were still playing through my mind about what happened last night, i love him more then i've ever loved anyone but i hate him so much right now, he's dissapointed me more then anything. I'll just pack my stuff after breakfast to get the first flight back to London, i needed to speak to my mum in person, she always had good boy advice.

I came to the dinning room and saw Louis with Sophie at a 2 seater table, where was Harry? I walked over to the table looking around to see if Harry was hiding, as i approached the table both Soph and Louis pointed towards the entrance of the hotel. There he was. My boyfriend, holding an even bigger bunch of flowers then the first ones he got me, he looked so upset but managed to pull off a cheeky smile. I was still pissed with him though, i felt a bit bad just because he looked stupid standing there on his own, i folded my arms and just looked at him, playing hard to get was my best option here. He was quickly surronded by 5 other men wearing very nice red blazers then i was blown away.

_***singing***_ "Its a little bit funny, this feeling inside, im not one of those who can easily hide, i aint got much money, but boy if i did, i'd buy a big house where we both could live" He sung it with such passion i couldn't hold my tears in, i now know why i loved him so much. He sung it until the end of the chorus "... How wonderful life is now you're in the word" The choir behind him left through the big doors by the reception. wow, no boy has ever done something like that for me before. I wiped my tears then ran up to him, he hugged me but i never wanted him to let go, i now know he was sorry, how could i not forgive him?

"Olivia, im so sorry, i had to make it up to you some way so i thought why not sing you your dads favourite song, I love you so much, no blonde girl is going to change that"

"Awww, Harry I love you too"

We kissed once again then went up to our room, as we stood at the lift i looked up at his perfect curls, he turned his head to look at me then mouthed "i love you". I had made up my mind. I loved Him.


	8. Chapter 8: Forgive and Forget?

Chapter 8

3 Months has now passed and the tour was over. I managed to convince management to let me tag along to the venues so i could be with Harry more, i couldn't bare the thought of not seeing him for ages. One Direction are now huge all over the world. They have fans from random countries now that i call 'Narnia' plus all their twitter followers have gone through the roof!

Today was a depressing day for me though. I had to go to college tomorrow with all of my 'fake' friends. Since they found out i was dating a celebrity all these people i have never spoke to have been bumlicking me like mad, i decided i will just have to keep my head down and not talk about Harry that much, which in my case was pretty hard concidering i live with him now. Oh, i forgot to mention, my dad bought me a small flat in London for me to live in. My parents don't know Harrys sharing it with me but i thought that to save Harry hassle of buying a new home he could just come and live with me for a while, luckily the crazed fans haven't discovered it yet but i know they will sooner of later.

_***NEXT MORNING***_

I eventually managed to drag myself out of my new double bed that i was currently sharing with Harry and get ready for my first day of torture, i mean college. I grabbed my bag off of the sofa and a slice of toast then went to say goodbye to Harry who was still laying in bed half asleep.

"I'm off now, i will be back at around 4pm, if you go out please try and make sure fans don't follow you home, i don't wanna come back to find my house surrounded by hormone filled teenage girls ok?"

He quickly jumped out of bed. "Of course i won't, i might go out to see the boys later to see how things are going, good luck with the 'fake' friends and try not to kiss any of these hunky college boys now, eh?" He winked then planted a long winded kiss on my lips. When we parted he embraced me in a hug then whispered in my ear "I love you" i whispered back "i love you too".

I left the house in a hurry now, i was late for my first day. I lived a 5 minute walk away but i hate being late. I took my blackberry from the front pocket of my bag to see if i had any new messages. I did.

_***1 message- Soph xx***_

_"Meet you in college! Try not to be late on your first day! Our room is on the 3rd floor with Mr Wilding-.- great! see ya soon babe! xoxo"_

Eh, i hated Mr Wilding. I was quick to reply.

_"Ok hunny bunch! i left Harry alone in the house today so i hope he don't trash the place, give Louis the address if he wants to go see him :) see ya in a bit! xoxo"_

I arrived at the gates just in time. I managed to slap on a smile then walked into my form room to see Soph and Lauren sitting at the long table at the back, i walked over to sit next to them. Not log after i managed to say Hello Mr Wilding burst through the door looking grumpy as usal.

"Right class! i've been told to give you each of you a minute to talk about what you've been up to this holiday, make it quick, i need to make a cup of coffee to get me through this day, lets start with you Ellen then work our way round, GO!"

SHIT. What was i meant to say, do i lie and say i went to devon with the family or tell them the truth. I sat there trying to think of what to say whilst Ellen was explaining her holiday to america with her parents, it was my turn now, great.

"Well, eh, mm, i.. ehh" i was stuck

"She was up fucking Harry Styles all night sir! Shes such a boy band slut! He only likes her because she's a fucking slag!" The class burst out laughing. It was Renee. I hated this girl since i started at this school, she's always had it in for me since her ex-boyfriend started fancying me. She was small with long blonde, brittle hair. She wore braces and always had her tummy out, she was the biggest Chav/Slut in the school and only had 2 other friends, Mia and Carmen. I never said anything rude to her but she defiantly crossed the line this time.

"Fuck off Renee! Just because boys like me for me and not because they heard rumours that im good in bed or at giving blowjobs! Now get out of my life and go suck your dads cock!" Everyone cheered but i wasn't in the mood, i ran out of the class room too the skanky girls toilets. I had tears falling down my cheeks. I was eventually followed by Lauren and Sophie who had a huge smile on there face talking to each other about what had just happened, they were just as shcoked as i was.

"Fucking hell Olivia!" shouted Sophie. "That was amazing! You proper gave to her what she deserved! If Harry was here right now he'd be so proud of you."

I realised that what i did wasn't the end of the world, she deserved it. We all embraced in a hug then the bell went for first lesson, Maths. I hated maths so much but i had always been good at it, i have always been an A* pupil but today i was just not in the mood to do anything, all i could think about was Harry and reciving nasty looks off of girls faces from around my school. For some reason Sophie and Lauren's relationship with the boys hasn't got around our school yet, I was so confused about why i was hated so much, what had i done?

Eventually the last bell went, finally i get to go home and relax. I now only had a 2 minute away from my house, i was walking down the alley way round the back of Marks and Spencers when i heard someone shout my name. It was winter, so it was dark. I couldn't see much apart from 3 smallish girls holding what looked like a crow bar. I was cold and scared about what was about to happen, i new it was them, who else would have followed me home?

"Renee, Listen to me. I didn't mean what i said earlier things just got out of hand.. Forgive me?" i put my hand out for her to shake so we could forget about today. I suddenly felt pain shoot up from my wrist to my arm, i collapsed to the floor in severe pain, she had hit me with something hard but she wasn't done yet...

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is kind of a build up to the next chapter! <strong>_

_**Sorry if you found it boring but i'm trying!**_

_**Comments are much appreciated :) **_

_**Much Love..**_

_**Olivia xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

_**This is a really short chapter people! It gets more interesting from now on so sit tight!**_

_**Love Olivia xoxo**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

*beep**beep**beep* thats all i could hear at the moment in time. I slowly opened my droopy eyes to check my surroundings, all i could see was bright lights above my head and whispers coming from all around me. I let out a little moan due to the pain i had in my right arm and chest area... what had happened?

"Guys! Shes awake! My babys awake!" A familiar voice was soon drowned out by a sea of people crowding round my bed, i must have been in hospital.

"Whe-, where am i?" I said as i sat up on my bed.

"Your in hospital darling, everythings going to be alright, just lay down and relax" My mum and dad was here so something bad must have had happened.

After hours of talking about what had happened in the past few weeks i was in shock about Renee. I knew she hated me but to this extreme? Maybe i was a bit rude then..

"Don't worry baby doll, we'll sue Renee's ass and get all the compensation you need. She has already been taken out of your college so don't worry about when you go back" My dad always worried to much, i didn't want Renee to be sued, i said things to her that i shouldn't have even if she did start it, i always give people 2nd chances.

"Thanks for all being here and stuff but can i talk to Olivia on my own for a second please? I need to like talk to him in private" That comment was quickly followed by a few "Ooohhs" then it just went silent.

"Listen, babe, im sorry about what happened to you and i know this is all my fault. If you wasn't going out with me then you wouldn't be here with a broken arm or collar bone, i feel so guilty about what happened and it breaks me inside to think that my fame did this to you."

"Harr-" I was quickly interupted.

"No. Olivia. I can't do this anymore, i think we should just end it here..." Tears flooded up in my eyes, i was heartbroken.

"No, Harry! This is my fault! i should have never gone back to college! Renee is the bitch here and nothings your fault! you can't leave me, i love you." I burst in to tears right there and then.

Harrys green orbs were looking deep into mine, he was being serious about this break up, he meant it. I loved him to much for him to let me go, i wasn't ready yet. I needed him more then ever right now but once hes walked out of that door i will never see him again. He stood up and stroked my head, he kissed me on the forhead and just said "Good Bye Olivia". This was it. My life was over. This is all Renees fault. I actually hate her.


	10. Chapter 10: No pain, No gain

Chapter 10

Once again months had passed. These have been the hardest couple of months in my life. Not having a bunch of curls in my face when i wake up in the morning or getting random texts off him is really upsetting.

I've moved back into my parents house. I hated living in that house on my own without someone there, i also deleted my twitter as i was getting loads of comments about our break up. I missed him so much it was unreal, i needed to get over him fast. Louis, Sophie, Liam and Lauren were all still seeing one another but our friendships have grown apart. I only go to college on important days when i have to but right now im as antisocial as i could be, i never reply to texts apart from one from my parents, never go on facebook nothing. Just plain me.

_***NEXT DAY***_

It was nearly summer now but it was still cold. I was walking back from the shop when there was a sudden nip in the air, i pulled the last thing i had of Harrys over my head, his purple Jack Wills Hoodie. The woft of him cologne drifted past my nostrils as i pulled it over my strap top. I pulled the hood up to warm my ears and ouled the toggles tight to avoid eye contact with as many people as i could. I walked down the dark alley way clenching a bag full of vodka i had just bought down the shop. I heard something behind me, not 100% sure what it was i ran the rest of the way home, it was most likley gonna be a fox but i could never be sure. For some reason i had tears rolling down my cheeks as i got to the front door, my parents were away for the weekend so once again i was alone. I placed the blue plastic bag on the table and took out the vodka. I ran upstairs then slammed the door behind me, i sat on my bed, opened the bottle then took a massive gulp from the bottle. The liquid trickled down the back of my throat leaving a burning sensation as it past through my mouth, i quickly finished the entire bottle feeling more depressed at every sip i took. I threw the now empty bottle to the other side of my eerie room then opened my side cabinet that revealed a black rectangle shape. I pulled it out and shut the draw, with a quick flick a silver, sharp knife appeared shocking me a little. I ran my index finger down the blade and winced at the thought of pain it cound cause, i lifted up Harrys hoodie to revel previous scars up my arm, once again i cut deep, i saw blood emerged from my already damaged skin and winced at the pain. I new what i was doing was wrong, but to forget about HIM and my other lifes issues it was the only way to let my anger and fear out of me. I took Harrys Blood stained hoodie and through it over the empty bottle, i cleaned the knife with a tissue i found unerneat my bed to place back in to draw to make it look untouched. My phone buzzed.

_***1 message- Lauren***_

_"Hey, i know we haven't been as close recently but i miss my Livs! Come to a party at mine tonight eh? Im sorry for not being there for you.. hope see you soon! bestfriends always xoxo"_

I decided not to reply. I think i should go though, i need to get out of this house and stop being so depressed. I threw on my jumpsuit, slapped on some makeup, did my hair, grabbed my bag off the side and headed out. I was quick to reach for the foundation out of my bag to cover up my cut marks up my arms luckily it was the same colour and i managed to cover it all before i got there. The party was in full swing by the time i arrived, i casually strolled in managing to get no looks of anyone until i bumped into Soph.

"Oh my God! Your here! i've missed you so much! where have you been? I haven't seen you in what seems like ages, here, let me take your coat and get your drink, make yourself at home!" Sophie left me with a smile on my face, i was happy she wasn't angry at me yet upset she hasn't made an effort to see me.

I turned around to head for the couch by the front door when all i saw was a tall boy with his hood up and a few bouncy curls sprouting from underneath the fabric, it had to be him.

"Olivia, come ouside for a second please" He grabbed my arm and took me outside.

"Harry, why haven't you called or even texted? I've missed you so much, you haven't even bothered asking if i was alright!" I shouted so loud everyone turned to look, they quickly turned away again when they relised it was nothing important.

"Do you want to know the truth Olivia? I've not rung because i thought it would help me to forget about you, it hasn't. I can't spend one more day of my life without you in it, i regret that day in the hospital, i should have been there for you, i fuck eveything up"

"Harry, dude, when have you ever got anything right?" He had his usal smile back on his face.

He pulled me closer then we kissed, it was something special i could tell. When we parted he had a small smile in the corner of his mouth then whisling and 'wooing' was coming from the front door. It was filled with all of Sophie and Laurens friends clapping, my face turned bright red with embarrasment, Harry grabbed the 'wrong' wrist and i screamed quietly with pain. He had a confused look on is face as he looked down, the make-up had worn off, he could see everything.

"Olivia, what is this?"


	11. Chapter 11: Stupid but Beautiful

**Chapter 11**

"Harry, i can explain, dont worry-" i was quickly interupted

"Olivia! Why would you do this to yourself you are so stupid! Do you know how dangerous this is?" He said still examining my arm.

Tears were forming and there was no way of holding them back, i let go of Harrys grip to lean against the sink, he walked over.

"I'm sorry babe, i shouldn't have shouted at you like that, whatever is wrong with you we can fix it, yeah? together? as a couple?" I looked up to see his caring smile slapped on his face, i new i had to get myself fix and with Harrys help i think i could do it.

***Knock Knock* **

"Harry? Olivia? Are you in there? Are you alright?" I heard Soph shout, she was defianlty drunk

"I'm fine Soph! don't worry and go back to the party, i'm just doing my hair, i will be with you in 2 miniutes"

"ok but hurry up, is Harry with you?"

"Yes, he's just helping me- erm- sort out my hair?" That was the crapest excuse like ever.

"Oooo.. i see, use a condom!" i could hear the smile on her face, before i could even tell her she was wrong she had gone, i heard the footsteps.

"How bout we go back to my house, watch a film and go out tomorrow? let you get a good nights rest then we'll sort our situation out" He explained tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Good idea" I signalled to Harry to turn around, i jumped on his back and made my way outside so know one would notice us. It was cold tonight, it nipped my arms with every step i took, my teeth began to chatter.

"Take this" Harry took of his mack and placed it round my shoulders

"No no no, its too cold, keep it on" I replied taking the mack off

"I insist" He gave me the puppy dog eyes and held it out so i could put my cold arms through. His Mack was warm and smelt just like him, our hands intertwined as we walked back to Harrys, how i missed these days. We didn't talk much on the way home, we had long gazes into eachothers eyes and the occasional compliment. Once we finally stepped into Harrys house i took the coat of and put it on the coat stand, he was sharing this flat with Louis now, it was average size but a right mess, it defiantly looked like the ultimate bachelor pad.

"You need to get this place cleaned up young man!" I ordered him as i choose a DVD from the stand.

"I know I know, me and Louis have been busy all week so we haven't had time, we have tried but as you can see it failed" I let out a laugh

Harry came back from what i thought was the kitchen 5 minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate and oreos, my favourite snack. He must have remembered from the time i was craving them, i smiled as he handed it over.

"Your favourite?"

"Yes Harry, you do have a good memory" I sipped my steaming hot chocolate

I choose Harrys favourite film, Love Actually. I liked this film to, i remember the first day we met and we watched this, plus, a chick flick is always the best to brighten a dull day.

We snuggled up on the sofa under about 20 blankets, I realise now that i shouldn't have done those things to myself but what's done is done. I have to get on in life and i think Harry is the way foward.

I woke up the next morning laying in Harrys bed, i have no memory of getting there, i assumed Harry had carried me but all im concerned about was where is Harry? He's not with me so he must be downstairs. I took my blackberry off the side and shoved it down my bra, i got to the top of the stairs to peer over the banister, still know Harry.

"Harry?" I shouted quietly thinking of Louis, if he is suffering from a hangover the last thing he would want would be me shouting on the top of my lungs.

***BANG!***

The noise scared me but then Harrys face appeared "Babe, Go have a shower then come down im not quite done yet, i haven't got a suprise I'm just, erm, sorting out some arrangements"

Before i could even reply he disappeard, to be honest i needed a shower so why not have one when he tells me to. After about 5 minutes of searching for the bathroom i found it and got in.

After my warm shower i shoved on some of Harrys clothes, put my hair in a messy bun then made my way downstairs. I opened the door to what i assumed was the kitchen to see Harry and Louis standing there twiddling there thumbs. It freaked me out a bit if im honest, why were they just standing there staring at me?

"Olivia, I have a question i want to ask you" He said walking over grabbing my hand

I had a shocked look plastered on my face, if he pops the question now it will have to be a no.. please don't ask me to marry you.

"Don't worry babe, i'm not gonna ask you to Marry me or anything"

Phew! i sigh of relief swept across my face.

"Me and Louis were wondering if you wanted to, ya know, move in? Then we can take things at our own pace and we will see eachother all the time... Yay or Nay?"

"Erm... Well, i suppose, but don't you think it's a bad idea, won't i put you off your work, plus, i don't think your female fans will be happy with it..."

His face dropped.

"But... If you don't care then i suppose, why not?"

The smile reappeared on his face as he lifted me of the ground and swung me around.

"Ok Ok Harry, calm down, are you sure Louis ok with it?" I looked over Harrys shoulder to see louis eating a slice of toast

"I'm fine with it, besides i have Sophie living here too aswell" I heard the door behind me swing open and Soph standing there with 2 huge suit cases. "Welcome home girls".

My life was now complete. Living in the same house as my bestfriend and my famous boyfriend.

Louis and Soph had a passionate kiss as did me and Harry, something was bugging me though.

"Harry, what was that massive Bang i heard earlier when i was upstairs?"

"Oh, i tripped over and broke the coffee table, don't worry i sorted it." I looked into the living room to see a table standing up with one leg missing, its replacement was a pile of huge dictionaries.

"Harry your so clumsy" I reassured him that it didn't matter if he was clumsy by kissing him on his forhead.

"Now, go upstairs and get ready, were going on a date."


End file.
